Edward Elric at Hogwarts
by gillywulf
Summary: After being transported through the gate, Ed now lives in Hogwarts. But with Winry and Alphonse trying to get him home, misunderstandings and confusion will run amuck. HP/FMA
1. Chapter 1

"Alphonse?" The said boy looked up in surprise at the blond girl he lived with.

"Yes?" he answered politely. She gulped audibly and clasped her hands together, staring at the ground.

"Will you – will you teach me alchemy?" she asked sheepishly. Alphonse dropped the fork he was eating with. It was common knowledge that Winry hated what alchemy did to the Elric brothers, and thus hated alchemy.

"What...?" he drawled. She sighed.

"I want to find a way to bring Ed home and I know that it's alchemy related. So..." Alphonse watched her with a small smile on his face.

"Winry, I'm searching everything possible for some clue. Please -" Winry cut him off.

"No! I need to – to..." she couldn't finish the sentence to to an excess amount of free flowing tears. The young boy was up in an instant, his arms wrapped around her.

"I want to bring brother back home too. It just can't be done that easily. I'm sorry" he whispered.

---

Ed twitched once he felt the warm sunlight hit his face. He rolled over so that it now hit all parts of his back. He sighed and slowly opened his amber eyes. "Well, I'm not in excruciating pain, so it must be a nice day" He sat up and began rubbing the base of his right shoulder where a long jagged scar ran around it in a circle.

"I should go swimming today. I'm sure the lake will be nice" He pulled himself out of bed and dressed himself. He followed the small crowd of students into the great hall for breakfast. Ed seated himself comfortably at a long wooden table underneath a banner of a roaring lion.

"Morning Ed" someone greeted sitting next to him.

"Morning guys" he returned. A boy with glasses and messy black hair sat beside him while a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with red hair and freckles sat across from them.

"So Ed," the girl began as she pulled food onto her plate "who do you think will enter in the Triwizard tournament? Wait – you could, couldn't you?" she asked.

Ed shrugged. "I could because I'm technically a student, but I don't want to. I heard rumors that that Diggory ass wanted to compete. He's much to pretty-boy for it if you ask me" he answered shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Good thing we're not then" the red head muttered quietly.

"What classes do you guys have today?" Ed asked politely.

The black-headed boy groaned. "We've got double Divination and double Potions today. I swear some higher power is persistent on killing us"

"Well Harry, if that's the case, I can't really help you there" Ed laughed. He stuffed a sausage into his mouth and stood up. "Well, now I have to go find some interesting places to fall asleep. I will see you all at lunch, or maybe dinner..." he shrugged and left the great hall.

When Ed had arrived, sixteen, homeless, penniless, and clueless on Hogwarts grounds, Dumbledore had managed to convince Edward to stay. He'd been sorted and gotten all of the necessities for a student of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, but he refused to go to any classes or wear the uniform. Even now as he was in his third and final year as a student, he had yet to ever attend even one class.

Ed glanced outside through a corridor window. "I think I'll go for that swim now..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ed sighed as he pulled himself out of the water. This was one reason he was grateful for no longer having automail. He could actually swim now. In fact, when he first came over the gate, he had to learn how to walk again and swimming in the monster infested lake was good for regaining coordination.

More than once he'd had to fight his way out of the lake, but after a while, the creatures stopped bothering him. He clapped his hands and touched his boxers. Within a split second, they were as dry as when he entered the lake. That was another thing for which he was grateful. He could still use alchemy. He tried to use as little alchemy and magic as possible

Alchemy because he knew people who would want it for the wrong reasons, and magic because it just bothered him. Once he had successfully pulled his long hair into a loose ponytail, he noticed something. A familiar surge of energy. A frown plastered itself onto his face. It was alchemic energy on a large scale and he knew it. He began to walk as fast as he could to the castle.

A third year Hufflepuff was running to greet him once he was . "Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you" he said.

"Good, I was just on my way"

---

Alphonse Elric was disoriented to say the least. Clearly, he was not home. Winry had approached him with a theory to bring Ed home a month ago and they had refined it until they could no more. So when the desired effect did not occur, he was surprised. Instead of looking up to see his older brother, the young alchemist found himself staring at a large castle. He glanced around. "Winry?" he called out.

He finally spotted her out cold a few feet away. He sighed in relief when he felt her pulse. His gaze traveled back up to the large structure looming above them. Now all they had to do was get home.

---

"Ah, yes, come in Edward" Dumbledore called from his office. Ed opened the door and was instantly in alert. "I know you probably called her in for something different, but did you feel that sir? That wasn't good, whatever it was" Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I did feel it. And once our brief discussion is over, I will allow you to investigate" he said with a smile.

Ed sighed and plopped himself into the chair. "Now Edward. I have once again been alerted to your unwillingness to go to class. Might I ask why?" Dumbledore asked. "Because I can learn better from books than I can teachers" he lied with the brief image of his teacher passing through his mind.

"Are you sure? I can assure we hire only the best" Dumbledore said with a smile. Ed smirked. "Oh yeah? Lockhart?" he chuckled. Dumbledore gave a noncommittal shrug. "We all make the occasional mistake" he said. "Well, if you're stuck in that idea, I guess I cannot persuade you. You may go"

The moment the sentence passed the headmaster's lips, Ed was out like a rocket. He was racing through the castle to get to where he knew the energy had come from. He came to a stop just outside the Quidditch pitch. Just at the edge of he forbidden forest, almost invisible, were two figures. One was lying on the ground, the other was a young boy staring at the castle in shock.

Ed was vaguely aware of Madam Hooch calling him over, asking what he wanted. But his gaze was fixed on the two people. Suddenly, Ed broke into a run, attracting attention that wasn't necessary. The boy turned his gaze to Ed, who was virtually flying towards him. The boy froze. Ed came to a stop just in front of the pair on the ground. He could see the face of the boy clearly and it was enough to make his heart race.

"...brother..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update, I'm out of it hahaha. So yeah.

---

Racing past Madam Hooch, he ran at full speed to the two on the ground. He dropped to the ground just before his brother and nearly tackled him in a tight hug. He barely even felt his brother copy the motion. What he did notice, was the shaking his brother was doing. He pulled back slightly to find Alphonse crying. The boy tried to hide his tears and wipe them away quickly but to no avail.

"Hey Al, it's okay" Ed said with a slight laugh to his voice. "Every thing's okay" he repeated in much the same manner. Alphonse grinned up at his older brother for the first time in a long time. Edward's attention was then drawn to the young woman laying on the ground beside Al.

"Al?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah?" the younger Elric replied nervously.

"What is she doing here?" Ed stood up and scooped up the unconscious girl into his arms, one arm under her knees, another under her shoulders. Alphonse gulped.

"She knew alchemy had something to do with you disappearing and begged me to teach her alchemy, so I did. And that's how we ended up here" he answered sheepishly. Ed sighed and stood up. He was amazed at how different the two looked. True enough, the last time he'd _seen_ his brother was when he was eleven, but he hadn't been expecting him to turn up looking almost exactly like he himself used to. Winry however, was an entirely different story.

Sure, she was pretty when they were fifteen, but now she was uncannily beautiful. As he carried her, he could feel the soft skin or her shoulders and back rub against the thin material of her shirt. He curves had also developed substantially since he'd last seen her. He forced himself to stand up and her head fell against his chest.

"C'mon Al, let's get inside" Alphonse smiled and followed his brother towards the castle. He gazed up at the castle in shock.

"Brother, where are we?" he asked.

"A place called Hogwarts. It's an elite private school that _I_ got into" he answered with a cocky smile. Alphonse rolled his eyes as an older woman with white hair ran up to them.

"Mr. Elric! What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. Ed sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just need to see Dumbledore-"

"Professor. Professor Dumbledore" she corrected. Ed sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah. As soon as I talk to him, it'll be cleared up, promise"he said hurriedly. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed through the giant doorway leading inside. Al followed after him nervous. He didn't know who that lady was or who Dumbledore was, but they were obviously teachers. From the fact that Dumbledore was the first person his brother was going to, he knew Ed had to trust him a lot.

He stared in wonder as they passed moving portraits of old scholars and dancers and talking and moving suits of armor. Of course, the scientist in him – like his brother – wasn't dormant for long. Immediately questions as to how and why were formed. He had to save them for later however because Ed stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frogs" Edward told the statue. The massive block of stone jumped aside to reveal a large stone staircase. Skipping two steps at a time – and being thankful at the same time that he'd grown enough to do so – he raced up them. Making sure Al was still behind him, he stopped again in front of a large set of wood doors.

"Come in" an elderly voice called out. Ed parted the doors and allowed his brother to go ahead of him. The old man with an abnormally long white beard and eccentric purple looked at them in curiosity.

"Oh my. Now this is intriguing"


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward? Would you care to explain what exactly is happening in my office?" the old headmaster asked calmly. Ed sighed and set Winry down on a large soft recliner.

"Well, to begin with, this is my younger brother Alphonse and our best friend Winry Rockbell" he answered. The meaning was not lost on the old man.

"Oh? They come from Amestris then, do they?" he asked. Edward nodded.

"More or less the same way I did probably"

Al tried to keep up with the conversation, but all he could do was stare in shock at the paintings that were moving and looking at him curiously, whispering to each other. One old man with a blackening frame scowled at him.

"Why are you dressed like that young man? As far as I know, the headmaster has not changed the dress code" Alphonse tried to sputter out an answer.

"Merlin's beard, you act as if you've never seen a magicked painting before!" His painted face drew into an obvious frown. A hand on Alphonse's shoulder surprised him.

"That's because he hasn't. You remember how bad I was, well, he's my little brother" Ed's distinctive voice said from behind him.

"Ah, now it doesn't seem so odd" His voice held an undertone of anger. Ed steered him over to Winry.

"I took him off the wall and tried to dissect him when I first got here" Ed whispered with a snigger. Al sighed and rubbed his temples. At that moment, a quiet groan penetrated the room. Both boys' gazes shot to the girl in the armchair. Winry shifted slightly in the armchair and managed to sit up.

"Winry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Alphonse launched into questions. She pressed her temples to stop dull thuds of pain.

"I'm fine Al, I'm fine" She paused for a moment to allow the slight headache to subside.

"Now where are we?" Ed smirked. He was looking forward to this.

"You're not in Risenbool anymore, that I can assure you" he answered with a smirk. The girl's eyes shot open. Her bright blue eyes stared intently into his golden ones for at least a minute. Ed began to get uncomfortable.

"Jeez Win, I know I'm attractive, but seriously..." With a nervous chuckle he scratched the back of his neck. He blinked in surprise when he looked back to her. Her eyes were spilling over in tears.

"Is that really you, Ed?" Her voice was broken and tired. Ed felt as if someone had somehow punched his heart. He forced a smile and nodded. Winry shot up and slapped Ed across the face. He touched the stinging skin lightly. He knew he deserved it.

"You've been gone for two and a half years and the first thing you can do is joke with me?!" she screamed.

"Everyone kept trying to convince me you were dead! _Dead! _Do you know what that does to a person?!" Almost instantly she broke down in sobs. Her knees gave out, but Ed caught her just in time. He clutched her tightly to his chest as she continued to sob.

"C'mon Win, let's get you cleaned up" He hoisted her up bridal style and turned to Dumbledore.

"I'm gonna take them to Gryffindor Tower and get them cleaned up. I'll be back after lunch to talk specifics, okay?" The elderly man nodded in approval. As the door shut behind the three, Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle. The painting who'd spoken to the two boys earlier noticed.

"What in the world do you find so funny, Albus?" he asked annoyed. The headmaster cracked a smile.

"Even with the initiation of the Triwizard Tournament, this year may have just outdone itself"

---A/N---

OKAY. I'M SORRY. I have just been so unmotivated to update, thus leaving me with so long in between this and my last update. I will TRY to update faster, but coming from me, who knows what that will _really_ mean. So yup. I have the next few chapters kind of planned out. I have an idea of how I want the story to go, so the only really issue is getting it out...

MOTIVATE ME!!!!

Thank you for reading :D


End file.
